Talk:B10-C Boar II/@comment-24.1.91.164-20140626051800
Seeing as this is an anit-armor unit, the poison DOT doesn't do anything useful since the bullets were armor piercing. Someone should amend the statement in the wiki saying that the poison allows for higher max damage to indicate the fact that the extra damage would go to armor, not health, when dealing with tanks and other armor units. Also, the Boar II has LESS armor piercing on it's first attack than the Boar I. Essentially, this version has less anti-armor capabilities, despite supposedly being an anti-armor unit. Also, the two Boar haave the same amount of health for each rank. Boar I is weak to crushing, Boar II weak to fire. To settle all the arguments over which is better, the Boar I has much better core functionality as an anti-armor unit (higher armor piercing on the first attack, higher max damage, and thus higher overall/average damage, better crit chance, which has a greater effect since it checks for crits 4 times per attack). The Boar II loses a great deal of that core funtionality as an anti-armor unit (the less armor piercing on the first attack, lower crit rates and lower max damage and therefore overall/average damage mean it won't kill stonger units in one shot, which then creates a problem with it's long cooldown; the strafe attacks are supposed to one-shot). The Boar does however gain an interedting increase to anti-infantry and anti-critter capabilites (to a lesser extent with armored critters and infantry), due to the poison DOT (although the fact that the DOT isn't guaranteed really dimishes it's usefulness). Overall, the Boar I is much more reliable in terms of damage (no percent chance to ger DOT, higher base damage) and core functionality as an anti-armor unit. The Boar II is more of a gambler unit with damage (can deal a lot if the DOT goes, but it's only a 75% chance), and loses most of the core functionality of anti-armor (less armor piercing, lower base damage, DOT has to bust armor first), but is suddenly quite effective against infantry. However, given the greater presence of armored units at high level, the ability of the Boar I to easily 1-shot any infantry unit with it's first attack (which nullifies the Boar II's anti-infantry advantage), and the fact that the Boar I's incendiary attack has almost the exact same stats as the Boar II's first attack (except the incendiary hits the whole column and has higher max/average/overall damage) makes the Boar I superior to the Boar II in every way, except for resistances, where the Boar II has the advantage (many more anti-air crushing attacks than fire attacks, and the crushing ones are for higher damage). However, beyond rank 7 (where both have 440 total HP/AP), the Boar I actually has more total HP/AP. In addition, something that seems to have been forgotten by everbody is heal times. For a lvl 10 adv repair bay, the Boar I takes approximately 1:30 to heal. The Boar II, on the other hand, takes approximately 3:40 to heal. I big difference in BS for such a high impact unit. It really makes no sense for the Boar II to have won, except that people are lazy and don't wanna rank another unit (which then also means that they don't have a Boar I and thus have no right to compare it's effectiveness to a Boar II). If you have both and see their stats in action, you'll find that the small difference in stats translates to a huge difference on the battlefield in terms of one-shotting higher lvl units, and that the Boar I deals more damage to the AS (will almost always one-shot a frozen ranged arm, and does about 25% more damage to the main body), and that the Boar I's fire resistance shines against the main body's total field attack (deals fire). My Boar II's almost never survive an AS fight, while my Boar I survives the majority of the time. My comparison is made using both Boar I and Boar II, both same rank. I really don't understand how something so blindingly obvious has caused such disagreement, and how the clearly inferior Boar II won the vote. Looks like a combination of bandwagoning and wanting to get an additional unit people already had.